Cuando el cielo se cae
by tel-yuu
Summary: La ciudad sagrada ha sido destruida. El fin de una gran civilización. ¿Qué sucederá con los últimos de esta raza?
1. Prologo Estrellas Fugaces

**Advertencia:**

Hace alusión al juego de Dragón Quest IX =D Estuve varias semanas enganchada el juego. No me pase el juego todavía, porque justo toco la semana de exámenes. Pero por medio del juego hay una historia de amor =D

Personajes de la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, menos alguno que otro, míos.

Puede haber palabras no entendibles por quien lea esta historia. Por favor utilice el diccionario si es necesario. Si son en otro idioma se pondrá un mini diccionario con su significado.

* * *

**Cuando el cielo se cae**

**Prologo**

El cielo se cubrió de oscuridad. Los últimos guardianes de la ciudadela aguardaban su destino. Proteger la última zona de la ciudad en los cielos, la ciudad sagrada. Lo que quedaba de ella. Pues la gran parte de las infraestructuras del lugar habían sido destruidas y con ellas a sus habitantes.

Estaban atentos a la llegada de las fuerzas del mal. Pero llevaban horas esperándolos y ni un rastro de ese ejército. Se miraron unos a los otros. Después a su líder. Este seguía vigilando el horizonte en busca del enemigo. Hasta ahora no entendían nada.

Paso tan rápido. Un rayo cayó sobre la ciudad partiéndola en mil pedazos. Era su fin. Destrucción. Gritos. Una caída en picado hacia la tierra de los mortales. Lo que conocían, dejo de existir. Con ellos sus recuerdos, su gente… TODO. No podían mantener su formación. El gran impacto les pillo de sorpresa. Habían sido lanzados lejos de uno de los otros a gran velocidad. Sus poderes no funcionaban. Tampoco podían disminuir la velocidad de la caída. Cada cual se protegió a su modo. Solo podían dejarse caer.

**Estrellas fugaces**

La nieve se amontonaba sobre el tejado. El frio entraba por cualquier agujero de la casa. Un fuego protector en la chimenea. Una taza caliente de chocolate en las manos. Una mirada perdida en un punto fijo del camino tras un gran ventanal. La joven esperaba la llegada de su padre. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se levanto. Bebió un sorbito del contenido de su tasa. Eso la aliviaba de su preocupación. Era tarde. No era habitual en él. Miro por un instante el plato vacio de la mesa. Para cuando llegara, estaría fría la cena. Volvió la mirada hacia el punto inicial.

Transcurrieron varias horas. El fuego se extinguió. Seguía en la misma posición con la taza en las manos. Pero se había quedado dormida. Una luz la despertó. Provenía del cielo. Venia directo hacia su casa. Se asusto. Alarmada, la taza se le resbalo de las manos al suelo. No fue así. Aquella luz paso por encima cayendo sobre el bosque. Respiro aliviada. No paso nada. Todos seguían en su sitio. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Salió de la casa a inspeccionar. Todo estaba normal. Volvía al interior del hogar. Le extraño aquello. Parecía tan real. Recogió los trozos y las dejo en el fregadero. Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver.

-¡Hija, abre la puerta!- reconoció la voz.- ¡Corre!

-¡Voy!- corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Su padre cargaba algo en sus hombros.- ¿Qué ha sucedido, padre?

-Ahora te lo cuento.- Entro arrastrando el bulto hacia las habitaciones.- Prepara la habitación de invitados. ¡Rápido!

Fue rápida hacia el cuarto de invitados. Abrió las contraventanas para airear el lugar. Encendió un par de velas. Pues hace varios días que carecían de electricidad. Ablando un poco el colchón y las almohadas de la cama. Su padre alcanzo a llegar. Aquel bulto se veía pesado. Llego cansado y exhausto. Tiro el bulto con cuidado sobre la cama. Oculto el que era. Ella no lo veía. Se encontraba justo en el marco de la puerta como su padre le había indicado.

-Trae agua y un paño.- Le ordeno y después empezó a murmurar.

Tardo un rato a traer el pedido. No había paños limpios. Tuvo que arrancar un trozo de una sabana vieja. Cogió un bol. Abrió el grifo. Un grito de dolor procedente de la habitación. La asusto. Lleno el bol. Agarro el paño y fue a entregárselo con urgencia. Lo deposito en la mesilla. Su padre la sonrió. Humedeció el paño.

-¿Qué es padre?- le pregunto con curiosidad. Quería saberlo.

-¿Viste al luz que cayó del cielo?- puso el paño sobre algo. No contesto a su pregunta.- La estrella fugaz, hija. ¿La has visto o dormías?

-Si, la vi. Se dirigía hacia aquí, pero desapareció.- Le contesto, aunque no entendía el porqué.- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Hija,- La miro de reojo.- desde el observatorio divisamos una lluvia de estrellas. Raras en esta época. Creímos que era un esteroide acercándose, pero…

- Por eso no viniste a cenar.- le interrumpió.

-Si. No era así. Descubrimos una cosa.- Se giro sin mostrar a quien ocultaba.- No era ningún esteroide y menos estrellas fugaces…- se le hacía difícil.

-Entonces. Si no eran estrellas fugaces.- Estaba impaciente por saber.- ¿Qué eran?

Su padre se aparto de la cama. Le dejo ver al individuo que escondía. Se acerco un poco para verlo. No podía creer. Sus ojos la engañaban. Se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida. No tenía palabras. Ante ella un ser de gran belleza que jamás haya visto en la tierra.

-Cuídalo, hija.- le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Se recuperara pronto. Debo regresar al observatorio.

Ella movió la cabeza diciendo si. Se sentó en la mecedora junta a la ventana, sin apartarla vista de aquel ser.

* * *

Deje de esperar comentarios en mis historias...


	2. Mi Nombre

Advertencia:

Hace alusión al juego de Dragón Quest IX =D Estuve varias semanas enganchada el juego. No me pase el juego todavía, porque justo toco la semana de exámenes. Pero por medio del juego hay una historia de amor =D

Personajes de la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, menos alguno que otro, míos.

Puede haber palabras no entendibles por quien lea esta historia. Por favor utilice el diccionario si es necesario. Si son en otro idioma se pondrá un mini diccionario con su significado.

* * *

**Cuando el cielo se cae**

**Mi nombre**

Los primeros rayos de la mañana le golpearon en la piel. Lo cargo de energía suficiente para recuperarse. Sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado en la caída. No podía moverse. Se sentía muy pesado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el alma. Le faltaba algo. No lo recordaba bien. Su mente estaba nublada. Solo necesitaba dormir. Dormir. Oscuridad. Pedazos de una ciudad hermosa. Sus compañeros. Una caída…

-Hermanos, ¿Dónde estáis?-balbuceo.

La joven le cambio el paño. Tenía fiebre. El había estado toda la noche delirando. Murmuraba palabras sin sentido. Ahora empezó a temblar de frio. Le arropo. Seguía teniendo frio. Cogió una manta del armario. Se la puso encima. Como un auto reflejo, la agarro del brazo con fuerza. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Emitían una luz especial, pero tornaron a negro. La soltó y volvió a dormirse. La joven no se quejo. Se había quedado petrificada. Le dolía el brazo. Se levanto la manga. Le había dejado marca.

-Lo siento.- susurro él en su delirio.- Y gracias…

Volvió a ponerse bien la manga. Sonrió, porque eso significaba algo bueno. Estaba recuperándose. Su padre se lo había dicho antes de marcharse. Lo dejo solo. Debía hacer con urgencia las tareas de la casa. Primero era asearse. Se ducho rápido. Se puso la ropa que tenía preparada. Ahora comenzaría el trabajo duro. Arreglar el maldito aparato de la electricidad. Bajo las escaleras hasta el sótano. Agarro un destornillador y puso en marcha la electricidad de la casa. Salto de alegría. Lo había logrado. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Barrió el primer y segundo piso. Luego limpio las ventanas y muchas más cosas en un record de dos horas. Por último fue hacia la cocina a hacer la comida. Faltaba poco para que regresara su padre y viniera su sobrino a comer. Acabo de hacer la comida. Preparo la bandeja con un bol de sopa, un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua. Por si despertaba y tenía hambre. Fue otra vez a la habitación. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesilla junto al bol de agua. Espero por un tiempo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Empezó a moverse poco a poco.

-¡Espera!- Le impidió moverse.- No te muevas. No estás recuperado.

-Mmm…-Se quedo quieto.- ¿Dónde estoy?- La miro serio.

-¡Ah! Mi padre te encontró- Le conto.- y te…

-De acuerdo.- dijo en un tono poco brusco.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Amida.- La estaba interrogando.- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Mi nombre no puede ser nombrado por vosotros.- Suspiro.- Aquí carezco de él.- Miro hacia el bol de sopa.- Debería comer.- Coge el bol y lo huele. – Se esta quemando algo abajo.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda el horno! – Se le olvido el pavo.- Luego vengo a recoger.

El humo alcanzaba hasta las escaleras. Abrió todas las ventanas y puertas. Se le había quemado el pavo. Lo saco del horno churruscado. No tuvo más opción. Los tiro a la basura. No tenía mucho tiempo. En la nevera no había mucha cosa. Resoplo con rabia. Tendría que comer las sobras de la noche anterior. No tenía más remedio que calentarlo.

Un jovencuelo rubio caminaba por el sendero. Un camino poco transitado por los vehículos. El autobús le había dejado a lado de una marquesina alejado de la mano de dios. ¿Cómo podían vivir allí, su abuelo y su tía? Tropezó a lo tonto. Eso le pasaba por no mirar donde pisaba. Vio brillar algo entre la nieve. Gateo hasta allí. Se quedo con la boca abierta por su hallazgo. Era una espada. Hoy parecía ser su día de suerte. La cogió y la observo con cuidado. Podía ver su propio rostro reflejado en ella. Nunca antes tuvo una en sus manos. Lo más raro era… ¿Qué hacía allí tirada? Se levanto y encamino hacia la casa poniendo poses tontas cada cinco minutos.

No estaba muy lejos de la casa. Lo extraño de todo. Fue encontrar una estatua horrible que miraba hacia el horizonte o al campo. El color de su cabellera le recordaba al de su abuelo, pero el de la estatua tenia reflejos plateados. Vestía una armadura cantosa, de oro. Aunque no le dio importancia. Más bien se fijo en sus enormes alas como las de una cigüeña. Parecía que se iba echar a volar en cualquier momento. Siguió su camino. Le daba miedo. Sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca. Acelero el paso y entro por la puerta.

-¡Tía!- grito en cuanto piso el interior del hogar.- ¡TIA!

-¡En la cocina Naruto!- escucho por ahí.

-Mira,- fue a donde su tía. – Me he encontrado esto en el camino.- Levanto la espada.- Estaba tirada entre la nieve.

-Baja eso.- Se aparto al ver el filo de la espada.- Ponlo por ahí.- Le señalo una esquina- Vete a lavarte las manos ahora mismo.

-¡Oye! – Se dirigió al fregadero.- ¿Cuándo puso esa estatua horrenda el abuelo? – Se lavo las manos.

-¿Qué estatua?- Su padre no había puesto nada fuera.- ¿Dónde?

-Ahí fuera.- le señalo con el trapo mientras se las secaba.

Amida se asomo por la ventana. Lo vio allí quieto como una estatua. Mostrando todo su ser. Ahora entendió porque su padre lo llevo a rastras. Su armadura era de oro. ¿Cómo aguantaba tanto peso? Nada. Mejor no hacerse preguntas. Sonrió. Pues ya tenía un nombre para él. Cerró la ventana y le sirvió la comida a Naruto.

-Ahí fuera no hay nada.- mintió y le puso el plato en frente.- Te lo has imaginado.

-¿Cómo?- se levanto de la silla y la tiro. Va hacia la ventana.- ¡QUEEE! – su cara reflejaba todo. – Pero… Pero… - tartamudeo mirando a su tía.- Pero si estaba ahí. – Se comporto como un niño pequeño.- Lo juro.

-Jaja- una risotada fuerte resonó tras ellos.- ¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?

-Abuelo Jiraiya,- se dio la vuelta y le hizo medio pucheros.- La tía no se cree que ahí fuera había una estatua.- achico los ojos.- ¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú la has quitado!

-Calma Naruto.- Intento relajar la situación.- Yo no he colocado nada en el jardín.

-Jardín dice.- Musito y rio un poco Amida. – Anda sentaros o comer.- Les ordeno.- se va enfriar la comida.

-¡Como mande la señora!- Dijeron al unisonó nieto y abuelo.

La comida en familia paso rápida. Fregaron los platos a la misma velocidad. Se trasladaron al salón donde Naruto se quedo frito al instante de sentarse en el sofá. Jiraiya ojeaba un grueso libro. Amida por otra parte tapo a Naruto con una manta. Así no cogería frio. Cerró las ventanas y puertas. Echo un leño a la hoguera y la encendió. Hasta hace poco no había sentido el frio. Calentó sus manos desplomándose sobre el sillon. Se reclino y cerró los ojos para sentir el calor.

-Deberías de llevarle eso.- buen momento tenía su padre para molestarla.- Ahora que el bicho duerme.- se refería a Naruto.- Debe de extrañarla.

-¿Y porque no la subes tu?- Le pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy leyendo un libro de astronomía, hija. Escusas para no hacerlo él.

-Vale padre.- Abrió los ojos con pereza.- Pero podrías hacerlo tú.

Subió las escaleras con desgana. Además llevaba la espada. Pesaba un quintal. Llego al último escalón exhausta. Tomo aire. Solo era entrar. Darle la espada. Recoger la bandeja. Regresar al cómodo sillón junto al fuego. Dio dos pasos y llego. Pero se quedo en el umbral entre el pasillo y la habitación. No sabía cómo. La estaba esperando. Sentado sobre la cama.

-Tienes algo para mi.- Seguía con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si la espada.- Se la enseña.- ¿Dónde te la dejo?

-No, aparte de eso.- Se levanto y le quito la espada de las manos.

-¿¡Como!- la confundió por poco tiempo. Lo recordó.- Un nombre.

-Mi nombre. -Por primera vez lo vio sonreír. -¿Cuál es? –la miro a los ojos.

-Esto… - La leía el alma con esos ojos oscuros. Sonrió.- Kakashi…

* * *

Deje de esperar comentarios en mis historias...

PD: Si veis cosas raras, es que he vuelto hablar en mi idioma XD El teleriano y todos pecamos de tildes


	3. Hermanos

Advertencia:

Hace alusión al juego de Dragón Quest IX =D Estuve varias semanas enganchada el juego. No me pase el juego todavía, porque justo toco la semana de exámenes. Pero por medio del juego hay una historia de amor =D

Personajes de la historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, menos alguno que otro, míos.

Puede haber palabras no entendibles por quien lea esta historia. Por favor utilice el diccionario si es necesario. Si son en otro idioma se pondrá un mini diccionario con su significado.

* * *

**Cuando el cielo se cae**

**Hermanos**

~_El celestial tiene un nombre entre los suyos. Otro entre los mortales. Si no reciben un nombre mortal, dejan de existir. ~_

La primavera llego. Flores por todas partes, pájaros sobrevolando los campos y montañas. El frio se marchó, dejando paso al calor. Otros animalejos correteando por el bosque. Sobre todo se respiraba, sobre todo, paz y tranquilidad.

Estaba sentado en el bosque. Concentrándose en encontrar a sus hermano. Ya no vestía su armadura, demasiado llamativa, si no ropas normales. Se las habían prestado. Una camiseta gris y unos pantalones vaqueros. Siempre, no cuando se lo permitían, andaba descalzo. Era un buen comienzo en su adaptación. No daba con ellos. Suspiró, hacía meses que no tenía ninguna señal de los suyos.

-De esta forma no los vas encontrar, - Le desconcentro una dulce voz.- Kakashi.

-Debo encontrarlos, Amida.- Se lo soltó brusco y cortante.- Son jóvenes.

-Son mayorcitos.- se sentó de rodillas junto a él.- ¿No crees?

-Si no reciben nombre…, -Volvió a cerrar los ojos.- dejan de existir.

-¿Y si fuera así? – le miraba con ternura. – Mejor lo dejo porque no me estas escuchando. Como siempre.

Ya con eso último lo desestabilizo. Concentración nula. Su tranquilidad profanada. ¿Por qué le tuvo que molestar? Ahora le decía eso. No entendía, ni la entendía. Se levanto. En cierto modo, tenía algo de razón, debía prepararse para lo malo. La siguió, aunque sabía el camino hacia la casa: su instinto le alertaba.

-¡Espera! – la agarro del brazo. Paro su paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- se gira alarmada.- Me haces daño.

-¡Sssh!- la salto.- Lo siento.- Mira hacia la casa.- hay alguien dentro.

-¿Pero qué? –se quedo allí donde le dijo.- Vale.- lo dejo ir- me quedo aquí.

Amida lo vio entrar en la casa. Escucho un par de golpes y muebles caer. ¿Quién había entrado? ¿Como lo…? Cerró los ojos. Negó. ¡Bah! Estaba harta. Fue directa hacia el interior de la casa. Se horrorizo al ver el desorden. Se desanimo. No quería ver el resto. Seguía escuchando ruido. Los siguió hasta la cocina. Ahí estaba Kakashi atando a un hombre, con nudos muy fuertes. El pobre hombre llevaba unos cuantos moretones; él, ni un rasguño, se notaba su maestría como guerrero. El percibió su presencia.

-Te he dicho que te quedaras fuera.- lo dijo en su tono habitual: Brusco.- Podría haberte pasado algo.-

-Si, me lo has dicho, pero los ruidos me preocuparon.- le mintió, era el desorden.- y como no lo sueltes.- señalo al maniatado.- mi padre te matara.

-¿?- Mira al hombre.- ¿Le conoces?

-Es mi hermano.- se rio al ver la cara que puso.- y suele venir sin avisar, ¿Verdad?- se dirigió al hombre que también estaba amordazado.- será mejor que recojas todo este desastre.- Miro a Kakashi serie.- Tu lo has tirado todo, tu lo recoges.

Kakashi no comento nada, sólo bufo, la fulmino con la mirada, agarró la cuerda y la rompió, dejando libre al prisionero. Dió media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Se sentía extraño, cabreado, malhumorado, con ganas de golpear a alguien o algo, confuso. Prosigo sin entenderlo. Gruño. La obedeció como si hubiera sido una orden de sus superiores. Colocaba las cosas con mala leche, dando un pequeño golpe, y así todo el rato.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Amida curaba los golpes de su hermano, no sin antes de regañarlo. Su manía había causado su malestar. También se lo habían advertido muchas veces ella, su mujer y su padre. Ahora está en ese panorama. Pegaba pequeños grititos cuando le ponía el algodón en la única herida que tenia. Ya vendada, Amida saco una bolsa de guisantes congelado y se lo puso en el ojo morado con brusquedad como castigo.

-¿A qué has venido?- se sentó en una silla cercana a él.

-A traerle este libro a papa.- Saco del bolsillo dicho libro y lo coloco sobre la mesa- y a comentarte una cosa.

-Si es sobre eso, no. – Ojeo el libro por encima.- No pienso volver. Prefiero trabajar desde aquí.

-Allá te reclaman.- la sonríe. En cierto modo la comprendía.- Por lo menos deberás bajar alguna vez a la universidad. Están esperando tus descubrimientos.

-Está bien, Minato.- Le da una pequeña patada. Mañana bajo, pero solo a entregar los informes y regreso.

-De acuerdo, les avisaré.- Se levanto y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Debo regresar, dile a papa que no hemos encontrado a nadie en los puntos que nos pasó.

-Vale, se lo diré cuando regrese.- Medio sonrió.- y tu dile a Naruto que no venga mañana.

-Eso también.- rio-Hasta mañana.

Su hermano marchó. Amida se quedo descolocada. Volver allí, a la universidad, el único lugar que no quiere pisar ya que le traían malos recuerdos. Desterró esos recuerdos, debía vigilar a Kakashi. Le había dejado recogiendo el desorden de sus destrozos. Fue hacia donde supuesta estaría él. No estaba allí. No le preocupo mucho, porque quedo asombrada: Estaba todo impoluto, ordenado y brillante. Se desplomo en el sofá. No recordaba así la casa.

Miraba el amplio cielo. Deseaba tanto volar, huir de allí. Buscarlos de verdad a sus hermanos y compañeros. Se sentía solo, con un vacio en su interior. Escuchó la conversación entera. No estaba preocupado. Aun no. Seguían ahí, lo sabía, los llamaba. Una débil señal, un sentimiento de esperanza. Sonrió. Desplego las alas, aleteo. Espantó a las aves de arboles cercanos. Las replegó, ocultándolas al ojo humano. Como un humano. Si quería sobrevivir largos años, en esa forma no estaba solo, pero… Nada. Se negó a sí mismo. Su código o prohibía.

-'¿Quién me llama?'- una voz resonó en su cabeza.- '¿Quién eres?'- no le resultaba familiar. Parecía pertenecer a un anciano.- 'Joven celestial, no estoy para estas bromas.'

-'Pensaba…'- la señal. La llamada. Era imposible.- 'Perdón, soy…'-

-'Muchacho, no hace falta. No estamos en la ciudad.'- lo noto nostálgico.- '¡Oh! Eso debe significar una cosa.'- Hubo silencio.- 'Ha dejado de existir, ¿no?'-

-'Si, sucedió hace seis meses.' –Le dolía- 'Fue tan…'-

-'Lo suponía, joven.' – Otro incomodo silencio.- 'Eso fue debido a la maldición o profecía.'-

-'¿Qué maldición? ¿Qué profecía?'- llamó su atención- '¿De qué habla anciano?'-

-'Juré no decirlo' –dudé en contárselo.- 'Muy pronto nos veremos.'

Aquel anciano desconecto repentinamente, dejándolo con la duda, sin explicarle sobre esa maldición o profecía. Él sabe la verdad, el porqué de la destrucción de su hogar y de la desaparición de su gente. Tenía tantas preguntas, la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas internas, de despejar su mente, y pensar con claridad.

* * *

Deje de esperar comentarios en mis historias...

PD: Si veis cosas raras, es que he vuelto hablar en mi idioma XD El teleriano y todos pecamos de tildes.

Corregido por Ronini espaguetini, ejem, Roni =D


End file.
